Flip side
by HufflepuffWithMarlene
Summary: She couldn't hate him as much as she did if she hadn't loved him once.  She was the flip side. Loyal to the point of fanaticism, cunning to the point of brave, ambitious to the point of being daring.  They were both aware when the coin flipped.


**AN: Hi here is another angsty oneshot about Sirius. Yet again all rights are JK's and none are mine. If I owned Harry Potter I would dress better.**

They were the same age. Somewhat. She was six months older then he. One more year of Hogwarts. One more year of magic. He hated that. However that was always put aside for smiles and friendly cousin rivalry. To the family they were always Trix and Sirius. Mischief and cunning. Bold and ambitious. Loyal and fanatical.

Trix was the brave one. She was never afraid of getting caught. However her ideas would all have failed without Sirius. He was the smart one. He set the trap and made the plan. He would never leave her side and she would never leave his. The two of them were a unit. A pair. They were Trix and Sirius, and nothing would ever come between them.

And then Sirius talked to the hat. And the hat decided to talk back. And into Gryffindor Sirius was thrown. Trix didn't mind, she said anyway. They were still a pair. But the blow had been struck and change had begun.

Trix got smarter and more dangerous. Sirius got bolder and more hotheaded. The pair that the two had once been began to split. Trix became Bella, and Bella became Bellatrix. It took them a while to realize.

The two of them were fifteen. It was the annual Christmas party at Grimmuald Place. Bella was lounging on an emerald green velvet couch. Sirius had always hated that couch. Bella thought it might have been a sign. She had a goblet in her hand. It was full up with wine. It was her first time drinking wine. It made her head feel heavy and everything around her seemed both blurry and sharpened at the same time. Slowly she noticed that there was someone sitting in the chair across from her. It was Sirius. For some reason she wanted to tell him.

"You know Sirius the hat almost put me in Gryffindor." She watched as his mouth dropped open and his eyebrows shot up. She smiled. The smile spread across her face like syrup. Slow and languid.

"I never knew Bella." Sirius said. She could see the sadness mingling with disgust in his eyes. How he wished she had been more like him. How he hated the fact that she wasn't. What do you say to that hate, that anger? How do you apologize for being what you are? You don't.

"You know Sirius, you and I aren't that different. The sorting had said that I was cunning to the point of brave, ambitious to the point of daring, fanatical to the point of bravery. See you and I aren't that different." The look on his face had become one of pity. One of disgust. He stood as the smoky room spun around him.

"Your wrong Bella. You and I are quite different. I suspect that what makes us that way is the roots of our morals. You have none." Bell smiled as he began to walk away. She staggered to her feet as he became lost in the smoke.

"If that's all that makes us different think what one of your precious Gryffindor friends would be if they didn't have morals either? They wouldn't be that different from me then!" She screamed at his back. Her words brought her cousin to a dead stop. He turned towards her. His lips were bared in a snarl.

"They will never be anything like you!" He yelled back. He had never seemed more like a black.

"We used to be like your precious Marauders. You and I. I called you Siri and you called me Trix. Now they call you Padfoot and you call them Prongs, or Moony, or Wormtail." She took great joy in spitting out the last name. "They'll turn on you one day. Just like you and I turned on each other. You just watch _Sirikins. _It'll come and when it does you'll realize that houses don't matter except for how much you'll hate each other in the end." She staggers to the side after she finishes. Falling back on the couch.

She reaches out for her glass only to realize that when she had been shouting she had inadvertently knocked it over. The wine is spreading across the carpet like blood. Her blood. His blood. Their blood. She can't do anything but stare at the fallen glass as her cousin runs. She knows him better then she knows herself. She knows that he has no destination in mind. She knows that he won't be thinking about the tears on his cheeks when he ends up at James Potters door. She knows. Because she knows that it is what she would do. She knows because under all of the anger and blood and fanaticism they are not that different after all.

She thinks it again when she dies laughing just as he did. It _is_ somewhat funny. In the end they are each other's worst enemy. His pride does her in as hers does him.

They always are Bella and Sirius. Insane. Each insane, each in their own way. Two sides of the same galleon. Two halves of a whole. Bella never does get to crucio Peter enough for what he did to Sirius. She tells her beloved master that her anger toward Peter is because Pettigrew was weak. In fact it's because he hurt Sirius in an irrevocable way. It's because he proved her right. Bella hates being right.


End file.
